Right Here
by yellowsocks
Summary: Lilly finds out she's moving to New York. The last person she has to tell is Oliver, and when she does, he has some news of his own.[oneshotsongfic to Right Here by Miley Cyrus]


**A/N: I've been so uninspired to write anything lately, and my friend Asha mentioned this song to me, and I decided to listen to it. Just like that, ideas start flying into my head and that's where this songfic comes from. So big thanks to Asha for getting me back on track! **

normal writing - the story

_italics - song lyrics_

**bold - flashbacks (and my author's notes at the beginning and end of the story)**

**hopefully that's not too confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the song Right Here by Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

Right Here

"Oliver, I'm moving away."

I could tell by the look on his face, that I had just crushed his world. I had never imagined myself having to say those words to him, he meant so much to me, more than he knew. And the thought of ever leaving him was unbearable. But it was time to face the facts. My family and I were leaving Malibu and moving to New York tomorrow, and I had to tell him. I had put it off for weeks now, just wanting to be able to enjoy those last few moments.

_I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here  
_  
I knew it would have made things awkward knowing we were spending our last few days together, and I knew he wouldn't enjoy them as much. So I kept it a secret from him until now. But I couldn't hide it any longer.

"You...you can't leave." He said simply, and it brought tears to my eyes. I was really going to miss him.

_If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

"I don't have a choice Oliver. My dad's boss is transfering him to Syracuse, and..." I trail off, not able to finish my own sentence.

"And what, Lils'?" He whispers.

"And I leave first thing tomorrow." I frown, burying my face in my hands. I can't even look at his face right now. It would only break my heart more.

But I feel his hand wrap around my wrist. "Lilly," He says gently. And I look up, his eyes meeting mine. He seems to be acting all tough, and I'm wondering how he really feels.

"I'm gonna miss you," He finally breaks down, the tears escaping his eyes as he wraps me into a hug.

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come running_

"I don't want to leave you." I whisper between my sobs.

"But you have to know," I continue, "Even if you can't see my face right in front of yours, or you can't feel me take your hand,"

I pull away from his hug, to look him in the face, "Whenever you need me, I'm going to be right there."

I place my hand over his heart, and his hand covers mine.

_And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

"No matter how far away I am, promise me you'll never forget me?"

Oliver smiled weakly, "I could never forget you, Truscott comma Lill-ay."

"And there's no way I could forget a donut like you." I smile back.

_All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside  
I'm right here_

"Are you ever going to come back?" He asked.

"Nothing could keep me away from you," I smile, and he doesn't know how true that is.

No one says anything for a moment, as if we're unsure of what to say next. I can tell the goodbyes are coming, but I'm holding them off.

"Lilly. Before you go, there's something I have to tell you." Oliver finally breaks the awkward silence.  
_  
Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there_

I raise my eyebrows, wondering what he could have to tell me. What there could possibly be I don't know. I know everything there is to know about Oliver. And Oliver knows everything about me too, well almost everything...

"Okay." I say slowly.

"You remember in kindergarten..." He begins, but I cut him off.

"When I wanted to be your best friend because you had the 64 pack of crayons with the sharpener? Yes, I remember." I smile. Whenever we talk about kindergarten, that's the first thing that comes to mind.

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come running_

"That was a really long time ago," He smiles, "And a lot of things have changed since then."

I nod in agreement, thinking about all the stuff that's happened, "We got older. We met Miley."

"We had fights, and even stopped being friends from time to time." Oliver reminds me.

It reminds me of one fight, a day I remember like it was just yesterday.

**  
"Oli-verrrrr, I want to play on the tire swing!" A little 8 year old blonde girl shouted as they reached the park.**

**"Okay, you get on and I'll push you, Lill-ay." The little boy named Oliver smiled. **

**Lilly leaped on, and soon Oliver was pushing her very high.**

**"Oliver stop, I'm scared of heights." Lilly said.**

**"Aww, c'mon don't be a baby." He said as he stood there.**

**"I hate you, Oliver Oken and I never want to talk to you again."**

_  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

I smile, realizing how stupid our fights used to be.

"And we've been friends more than 10 years now, and it's taken me this long to realize it..." He continued.

"To realize what, Ollie?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

What could he possibly have realized? That I'm ugly, or that he never should have been friends with a girl like me in the first place? All sorts of bad things rush to mind.

_All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside  
I'm right here_

Oliver opened his mouth, then shut it again.

Sighing and shaking his head, he says, "Never mind, it's stupid."

"Oliverrrr, don't do that to me." I pout, "Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

"I don't think I can tell you this. It would change...well, everything Lils'."

"Oliver, think about it. Me moving away is already changing things enough, and it honestly can't get any worse right now, so please just tell me. Think of it as a...going away present?"_  
_  
_Whenever you need me, there's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be right here  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come running_

"Fine," Oliver gives in.

"I can't let you leave, and just walk away, without you knowing this. Lilly, I've known you forever, and without you beside me things will never be the same. Yeah, you're always going to be in my heart, but is that really good enough? I don't think I'll be okay living with just the memories of you Lilly, I need you. And you know why?"

I look at him, the words he has just said, slowly sinking in.

"Why?" I ask.

_And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear _

"Because when I look at you, I don't see Lilly Truscott, just some girl I call my friend. I see Lilly, the only girl I've ever truly cared for, and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. And how the hell am I supposed to do that if you're in New York?" 

I feel like I'm melting, hearing those words come out of his mouth. Did he really just say that?

"I love you Lilly, and there is no way I'm letting you get on that plane tomorrow."

I can't find the words to say, to describe how I'm feeling right now.

"Now would be a good time for you to say something. Maybe let me know I'm not the only one who feels this way?"

_All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside  
I'm right here, oh yeah yeah_

I can feel my eyes watering, but I ignore it. I forget everything, and bring myself forwards, crashing my lips onto his. And if I could, I would stay that way forever.

As I pull away, he mutters, "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll do whatever it takes to stay here. Right here." And with that, I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him once again and knowing I'm right where I'm supposed to be.

_I'm right here_

_

* * *

_

**Leave a review, good or bad. And if you liked this Loliver oneshot, check out my others:)**


End file.
